


Your Hand in Mine

by oxymoronassoc



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoronassoc/pseuds/oxymoronassoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Mako and Raleigh almost do it and one time they do. THAT'S IT. THAT'S THE FANFIC. PLEASE ENJOY. THERE IS NO PLOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand in Mine

001.  
The first time he kisses her, Mako recoils like she has been burnt. She stares up at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. His cheeks are flushed and he begins to stammer apologies. 

"No," she says. "It's alright. I was just surprised. I felt your mind touch mine." 

"Yeah," he agrees, his face creasing into a smile. "Me too." 

"Maybe we should try again. Just to see." 

"Sure," he says. 

She rises on tiptoe, braces one hand flat against his chest, and tips her chin up. Her eyes search his face for a moment before she closes them.

"Are you scared?" he asks. 

She shakes her head, eyes still closed.

"Mako," he says. "I'll be able to taste if you're lying." 

She opens her eyes and narrows her gaze. "Are you going to kiss me or not?" 

"Yeah," he agrees lazily, sliding one hand along her jaw as he bends his head and kisses her.

He closes his eyes too. 

 

002.  
They are sparring in the empty gym. Mako did not ask why when he suggested the activity, just shrugged and said that she needed to change her clothes. Their sticks smash and crash against each other with heavy violence. She snaps out the score. They're both panting, breathing heavily. Raleigh wants desperately to win but also doesn't care. There is a certain thrill in just the game of it. 

She catches him behind the knees and he goes down hard, his stick swinging up to counter the move, to block her from putting her stick to his throat. She huffs a breath in surprise, darting out of the way. He reaches out and grabs her by the ankle, pulling her down.

"That is against the rules," she protests as she falls to the floor beside him. 

"I know," he agrees. 

She pushes herself up to sit upright, glaring at him. "Rules are there for a reason." 

"Are they?" he asks lazily, rubbing a hand against his chest where he still lays prone on the floor. 

"Yes. Otherwise how would you know what to do opposite?" She leans over him, smiling. 

"What can I say?" he replies. He's looking at her mouth. Mako licks her lower lip self-consciously. 

"Do you want to go another round?" she asks. 

"Yeah," he says. 

"Good," she replies, shifting to brace one hand beside his shoulder and leaning down to kiss him. 

Their mouths meet in an open mouthed kiss. She touches his tongue shyly with hers, more boldly when he groans in the back of his throat. 

"You're gonna kill me," he says when she pulls back. They're both breathing heavily, harder than when they were sparring earlier. 

"I feel I should apologize, but I am not sorry," she tells him. 

"Don't be sorry," he agrees. 

She smiles down at him and he smiles back.

 

003.  
Mako storms into his room, slamming the door shut behind herself. He's laying sprawled on his bunk and looks up to see her pointing an accusing finger at him.

"It is not fair to be in my mind when I sleep," she tells him. 

"What are you talking about?" he asks. "Did you have a bad dream?" 

She hesitates, lowering her arm slowly. "Yes, I think I did. Have a dream, that is." 

"Are you okay?" he asks. 

She shakes her head. 

"What's wrong?" he says, pushing himself to sit upright. 

"I don't know." She crosses the small room and sits down to perch on his knees. He puts his arms around her and she turns her face into his bare shoulder, nose pressed hard to the bone. 

"Mako," he says quietly, hands rubbing her back gently. "What happened?" 

"It was just a dream. It's fine." 

"What did you dream?" he asks. 

She pulls back to stare him solemnly in the eyes before she leans up and kisses him. He can taste her along with the ghost of a memory as she twists in his embrace to kiss him like she wants to crawl inside his body. 

"Jesus," he swears when they pull apart. 

"It was just a dream," she whispers. 

"Was it a bad dream?" he asks again.

She hesitates before she shakes her head. "It was nothing." She slides off his lap.

He reaches out and grabs her gently by the wrist. "Are you sure?"

"I am sure."

"It didn't look like nothing," he says as he releases her arm.

She frowns at him before she sighs. "You are very impertinent, you know?" 

"I know," he agrees, huffing a laugh and grinning at her. "What scared you?" 

"It was very...intense. Don't smile at me like that."

"I'm sorry," he says, and she can feel the weight of sincerity in his words. 

"So you weren't asleep?" she says carefully.

"Nope." 

"So I dreamt that myself?" 

He gives her a sharp look before he nods. He braces his arms along the metal side rail of the bed, making the muscles in them and his chest flex slightly. 

"Don't do that," she protests.

"Do what?" he asks.

"Don't also play dumb," she mutters huffily. 

"Mako, everyone has sex dreams. I'm sure you've had them before, yeah?" 

She watches with interest how his hands tighten on the bedrail as he waits for the reply to the question for which he already knows the answer. 

"Mako," he says again, his voice gone lower and slightly hoarse. 

She looks up from where she has been starring at his hands. "I am not trying to tease you," she tells him.

"I know," he agrees. 

She takes a step closer to him, bracing her palms on his bare shoulders. He goes still beneath her touch. She can feel him breathing quicker than usual. His hands remain on the bedrail. She stares down at his mused blond hair. 

"Raleigh," she says and he tips his head back to look up at her, his mouth half-open. "I think that maybe it was not a bad dream." She leans down and kisses him. He kisses her back, his eyes fluttering shut. She pulls back fractionally, her mouth hovering over his. "It felt so real," she whispers, sliding one hand from his shoulder, up along his neck to stroke her fingertips along his jaw. She shifts closer to him, bracing one knee on the edge of the bed, along the outside of his thigh. He groans, one of his hands coming up to splay against her lower back, to urge her closer until she's straddling his lap. She gives him this curious, knowing look before she rocks her hips against him. 

"Jesus, Mako," he swears before kissing her again, his mouth hungry and demanding against hers, his one arm locked and braced. She nips at his lower lip, rocks her hips again and then again, and she can feel his fingers tighten against her lower back, pressing her still closer, as if they become close enough they might become one. 

She must project the idea because he suddenly grabs at her ass with both hands, pressing his hips up against her. "Yes," he agrees in a low growl even though she has said nothing. 

She immediately hesitates and he opens his eyes to study her face. He tips back, falling against the mattress, pulling her down with him. She collapses against his chest, her cheek over his fast-beating heart. He lets his hands fall away from her before raising one and stroking it along her back. 

"Later," she whispers to his hot skin, her lips a butterfly's caress. "Soon." 

 

004.  
She's pressed up against the wall, a handful of folders crushed in one fist. 

"Raleigh," she protests. "I told you, I have to go to this meeting. You are making me late." 

"I know," he agrees, kissing down along her throat. His hands are on the hem of her shirt and she thinks he will push it up, wrinkling it horribly as it becomes crushed between their bodies somewhere in the vicinity of her armpits. But he changes his mind suddenly, a brilliant white flash that echoes into her own mind.

"Yes," she says despite herself. He laughs softly even as his fingers yank at the zipper to her trousers, shove the button open. He kisses her deeply as he slides his hand inside. His fingers hook on the edge of her underwear, toying with it for a moment before he puts his hand beneath that too. She squirms her hips before going still as he moves his hand over her pubic hair, dipping his index and middle fingers down lower. 

"Oh, fuck, you're wet," he says and she's blasted with a wave of excitement that practically vibrates off of him. He flexes his fingers then, moving them back up a fraction of an inch to rub her in slow, sure strokes. There is no fumbling around. He touches her as if he knows her body, as if he's done this hundreds of times, like it's muscle memory. 

She pants and gasps, her head tipped back against the wall, lips parted. His mouth hovers inches over hers, his head bent as he continues to move his fingers firmly against her. The folders of papers fall to the floor as she raises her hands to clutch at his biceps, her nails digging into his skin even through the sleeves of his sweater. 

"Raleigh," she whimpers, shifting restlessly as he keeps touching her, his strokes firmer and faster as his fingers slide slickly on her own moisture. 

He can tell when she's about to come. Her body tenses and, for a moment, her mind goes blank before she cries out quietly and it's like fireworks behind his eyes and he has to remind himself to keep moving his fingers until her orgasm subsides. 

"Uhm," she says, staring up at him from wide eyes. 

He says nothing, merely crowds his body closer to hers and kisses her deeply. "Mako, you should go to your meeting," he says against her lips when he draws back. 

"Right. Yes. My meeting. It's a very important meeting," she says, almost apologetically. 

"I know. Please, go now." 

"My papers--" she begins before she has a sudden piercing vision that makes her gasp and something low in her body clench. "Never mind the papers. I'll see you later?" 

"Uh huh," he agrees, watching her hungrily as she refastens her trousers and hurries out of the room looking only slightly disheveled. 

 

005.  
When he goes down on her, she goes suddenly still and silent, like she's holding her breath, her hips tense and thighs clenched. 

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks, even though he can already taste the answer and the echoing cry of her mind. 

"No," she says, shaking her head, tossing the blue streaks of her hair. 

"Just relax," he says before he puts his mouth on her and she groans like she might be dying, her hips rising off the bed. He puts one arm under her leg, braces his forearm across her hips to hold them down as he continues to use his mouth against her. 

"This is too much," she moans before she swears softly in Japanese. One of her hands digs into the bed sheets, her knuckles going white. The other hand hovers, fingers in an open claw, for a moment before she puts it in his hair, presses her nails against his scalp. "Yes, oh, yes." She squeezes her eyes shut and pants, her hips shifting restlessly beneath his arm. He hits just the right spot without her having to direct him, like he knows just where it is. Maybe he does. Everything goes bright black and then white behind her eyes as she squeezes them shut harder. He keeps his tongue and lips firm against her; she keeps her hand dug into his hair.

"Oh, oh," she says quietly as she tosses her head restlessly against the pillow. "I...oh my God." For some reason she expects him to laugh, to tease her, to make this into a game, but he just keeps his mouth relentlessly against her, single minded on his goal. 

She says his name right before she comes, making a soft noise when her orgasm hits her. Her hips rise beneath his arm. His mouth remains against her until the spasms have become infrequent tremors. Her hand unclenches in his hair, strokes through it once as she relaxes with a deep sigh. He pulls back, licking at his lips, to stare up at her from between her thighs. He says nothing, merely leans up her body to kiss her. She can taste herself on his mouth as he kisses her heavily or perhaps she can taste him tasting her. She can feel the excitement in his mind that he was able to make her come, that she was pleasured, can feel the satisfaction. 

"You taste so good," he murmurs against her mouth and she can feel the truth of his words.

 

006.  
She's floating weightless, sprawled naked on her back. Sensation is the only thing that grounds her. He hovers over her body. His mouth touches first her mouth, then her neck, lower to her breasts where he lingers before he presses open mouthed kisses down her sternum and the taunt expanse of her stomach. There is no hesitation as his mouth goes lower. She cries out and grabs at his hair.

He pulls back before she can come. She makes a frustrated noise low in her throat. 

"Mako," he says in a low voice. He's between her knees, her thighs, moving them further apart and then he's inside her body in one smooth thrust. He hisses an exhale through his teeth, closes his eyes for a moment before they flutter back open to stare down at her. He moves his hips in a slow, rhythmic roll. She smiles up at him, touches his face with one hand. Everything feels hazy and light and nice. So nice.

"Mako," he says again, his voice more insistent now. "Mako." There is a hard edge to his tone. "Mako. Mako!" 

Everything begins to blur and she inhales a sudden gasp of breath, shoving one hand down against the mattress to push herself more upright. A heavy weight against the lower half of her body prevents her from moving too far up against the pillows, the railing of her bunk.

"Raleigh?" she whispers into the dimly lit room. 

"Mako," he says, his voice a hoarse groan. He is laying stomach down against her bed, sprawled between her thighs, his face pressed into her stomach. He shakes his head back and forth as if trying to rid himself of some demon. 

"I...I was dreaming," she says, stroking a hand gently through his hair. 

"I know," he mutters into her tank top. "I saw." 

"Oh," she says. "Oh. _Oh_." 

"Mako," he says, raising his head to stare up at her. She can barely see how he stares at her, but she can practically taste his desire. 

"It was just a dream," she says, the words sounding lame even to her ears. 

He sighs. "Go back to sleep." 

"I'm not sure I am able." 

"Mako," he says again, his tone gone raspy yet sharp. There is a question being asked, one whose answer she has hesitated to give. 

"Yes," she replies. 

He exhales heavily, the end of it turning into a groan, almost as if he is in pain.

"Raleigh--" she begins, but he surges to his knees between her thighs, leans down over her. The weight of his thoughts looms over her in the darkness, running in crazed patterns back and forth yet always coming to the same conclusion. 

"Yes," she says again, this time in a whisper.

"Are you sure?" he replies.

She stares up at him in the dark. She's not sure if their eyes meet, but she feels the moment their minds do. "Yes." 

"Fuck," he swears before he leans down and kisses her. They kiss heavily for a long while before he draws his head back. "I've wanted you for so long."

"I know," she says. There is no mockery to her tone, just sincerity. 

He groans and leans down, kissing along her throat. His hands are on her sides, pushing her tanktop up her torso, baring her breasts to the warm air of the small room. He stares down at them like he's memorizing something important before he scoots back and leans down, putting his mouth on one nipple. She gasps and clutches at his head, his hair, his scalp. It is not that he has not sucked at her nipples or squeezed carefully at her breasts before. But there is deeper intent now to his actions and his mind beats with one thought like a pulse: Yes. Yes. Yes. 

Her tanktop comes of and his tee-shirt follows until they lay pressed, bare skin to bare skin. He kisses her again, buries his face in the curve of her neck and bites her carefully there. She shudders, clutches one hand against his shoulder. 

"Mako," he says again. "Are you sure?" He leans back to stare down at her. She can feel him, hard between her thighs. 

"I have never been surer," she replies and she hopes he can feel the weight of her words.

He must because a sudden rush of relief floods her mind before it recedes, a wave washing the sand smooth and clean. 

Raleigh shifts then, lifting her as he sprawls onto his back against the mattress. She tumbles against his chest, bracing one hand on his hot skin to stare down at him now in turn. She leans down and kisses him, slow and sloppy, until they are both panting for breath. Mako shifts then, to kneel beside him on the narrow bed, and pushes her pajama bottoms down over her hips and thighs, wiggling awkwardly out of them until she is totally naked. 

"You're so beautiful," he mutters as he stares at her. "So fucking beautiful." 

"You can barely see me," she replies with a sigh.

"Nah," he says. "I can see you just fine. C'mere." He beckons her with two fingers. She smiles at him and leans down across his chest. They kiss again, lazily at first before it grows more urgent and lips firm and tongues thrust.

"I want to..." she whispers against his lips, unsure how to word the feelings she feels deep inside her body. 

"Fuck," he swears again, and she realizes he has picked up on her unarticulated thoughts. She presses a kiss down onto his chest and he hisses sharply. She bites him and he groans. 

"I think we should..." she murmurs and can practically feel the physical weight of his response as his mind screams: Yes. Yes. Yes.

She slides her hands over his chest down across his abdomen, lingering for a moment on the ridges of muscles. He makes a noise and she huffs a breath of laughter. 

"Patience," she says.

"I've been a saint," he growls.

"I know. Thank you." She smiles at him and can feel him practically melt beneath her fingers. 

"I didn't mean to--Fuck!" he says as she slips one hand under the elastic waist jersey trousers he sleeps in. She knows, without ever having looked or asked, that he wears no underwear. Her fingers trail along his length before she wraps a hand around him, making a fist. She strokes him experimentally and he hisses a long breath between his teeth.

"Stop," he says.

"You like it, though?" she asks.

The look he gives her, even in the dim light, forces a burst of bright laughter from her lips. 

"I'm sorry, that was unkind," she murmurs, leaning down to kiss him once again, her hand still wrapped around him.

"Let me touch you first," he begs when they pull apart.

"I'm not sure..." she begins, even as she draws her hand out from his pajama bottoms.

"I am. Trust me, Mako," he says. 

"I trust you," she replies as she shuffles up the bed closer to his face.

"You'll love it," he says eagerly. "Just put your leg on the other side of my shoulder." 

She does as he asks, straddling his shoulders. He brings his hands up, pressing one palm into her ass to urge her hips further forward. 

"Sink down a little, babe," he says. 

"I'm not sure--oh. Oh. Oh!" she says as he puts his mouth against her. She tips her hips slightly, pushing them further down toward his face. Her hands grope blindly in front of her for the railing to the bunk. Knuckles turn red, then white as she clutches at the metal frame. 

He hooks his arms over her thighs, uses his fingers to spread her open as he continues to pleasure her. She breathes in rough pants, her eyes squeezed shut as she shifts restlessly. His arms tighten over her thighs and she goes still when he his just the right spot over and over and over again until she wants to scream and then she is crying out and coming, her hips thrusting against his face as she gasps her release. 

She pushes away from the railing for the bunk. His arms relax as she scoots backward until she hovers over his abdomen. She goes to swing one leg back over his body, to kneel beside him once again, but he must read her mind because his hands go to her hips, holding her in place until she sinks down and sits fully against his hips. 

"Mako," he says, his voice a low, graveled rumble. 

"Raleigh," she replies equally hoarsely. 

"You taste so goddamn good," he says.

"I want to feel you inside me," she whispers. 

"I'm yours to take," he replies. 

"And I am yours," she says, scooting back to drag his pajama bottoms down his hips and thighs, over his knees and calves and off his feet. She kneels between his feet, staring up his body, before she crawls forward along one side of him. 

"Do you ever worry it's just the drift?" she asks him.

He shakes his head. "Never."

"Me neither," she says as she straddles his hips and takes him in hand, guiding him carefully into her body. His hands flutter against the sheets before they rise to hold her hips, to help her sink slowly down his length until he is fully inside her as deep as he can possibly go. She gasps softly before shifting her hips and beginning to ride in him slowly. 

"Fuck, Mako," he says several times as she moves over him. She wants to laugh at his inarticulateness but all she can seem to do is gasp and keep moving her hips. A feeling begins to build inside her, making her move faster and faster until they meet with wet slaps. 

She puts a hand between her legs and begins to touch herself as they move, her fingers moving in sure, quick jerks. She braces her other hand against the mattress. He holds her still and moves his hips up into her in fast thrusts. The sounds of their labored breathing echoes in the room. 

"I'm going to--" she says.

"Yes," he agrees, smashing his hips up into her as she cries out and comes around him and against her own fingers. There is a bright, hot flash behind her closed eyes as she orgasms and she has the sudden vision of herself atop him, her head thrown back and face contorted in pleasure. 

"Raleigh," she breathes as she opens her eyes, but he's too far gone to hear her so she just closes her eyes once more and moves her hips at the pace he urges her to. Eventually, he holds her still again, fingers digging into her skin, as he thrusts up into her body over and over again. He comes with a groan, saying her name. His eyes fly open and he stares up at her, his hands still holding her pressed down hard to his body. 

"I know," she says, leaning down to kiss him and she can taste his satisfaction and his surprise, the flavors bright like evergreen. He kisses her back and for a moment their minds tangle together in a hazed bliss.


End file.
